


Glorious Purpose

by CarpentryandDarkMagic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Gender or Sex Swap, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpentryandDarkMagic/pseuds/CarpentryandDarkMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has his first orgasm with a partner. It is not at all what he would have expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From a half forgotten kinkmeme prompt on LJ. This has been briefly beta'd, but CC is always, always welcome! Your comments are as sustenance to me.

Still breathing hard from his descent from the jet and his confrontation with Thor, Steve climbed the rocky outcropping where Loki lay propped on one elbow, that sickening grin on his face. Steve couldn't help but feel as though the trickster god was two steps ahead of the rest of them and it made him uneasy.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked, adjusting his shield on his arm.

"Forgive me," Loki replied, casting his eyes down. "Asgardian sibling rivalry must seem cruel to you. Battle is a way of life for my dearest brother. I knew he wouldn't be hurt, but seeing him challenged and bested by a human was..." he paused and looked back up at Steve, seemed to appraise him in a way that made Steve uncomfortable. "Satisfying."

Steve didn't quite know what to say. He shifted his weight, the boots of his new uniform crunching the gravel under his feet.

"You're quite skilled with that trinket you carry. But I can see that you're exhausted already. Super soldier perhaps, but human still." He reached across himself with his other hand and toyed with pebbles under his long fingers. "With human weaknesses."

Steve found himself staring into suddenly luminous grey eyes and he swallowed. 

"Even if you've never acted on them."

For a split second, an image flashed before his eyes. Himself, masturbating with his eyes squeezed closed, his full lips pressed tight in a frown of disapproval. He blinked, startled by the clarity of it, but when he focused his eyes again and looked down at Loki, he saw not the god as he was, but an illusion. Loki lay in the same position, propped lazily on his elbow, one knee in the air. In the illusion, Loki's fine robes and leathers and metal accoutrements were gone. He was completely naked, pale white except for a soft looking patch of black hair around his cock. Steve looked away again, his mouth open to speak, but his voice failed him. He heard a low, purring laugh.

"You've no magic here in Midgard, I know. No such spells that show the viewer what they want to see. I wonder what you've just seen?"

"I didn't want," Steve blurted, avoiding Loki's gaze. "I don't want..." He stopped himself, but let his eyes slide back towards the prostrate man at his feet.

"No? Because if you did want, what would there be to stop you?" He rose up to his knees, hands at his sides, palms out in a smiling mockery of his earlier surrender. "You have me at your mercy, Captain." Looking past Steve at the other two post-combatants down the hill, Loki made a motion with his hands. "As far as they're concerned, I lie helpless at your feet while you berate me for my wicked ways. Trying to make me see reason, surely. An illusion as innocent as you."

Steve swallowed again.

"You held off my brother, whom I have never beaten at arms, I could not fight you. You've killed before, I know it. Isn't it strange, that you've killed men and yet you've never..."

"Stop it!" Steve cut him off, feeling the heat rising in his face. "Stop, please." For some reason, although he'd never been ashamed of his virginity (even at the ripe old age of ninety), he couldn't stand talking about it with this...villain. Was nothing sacred? At the same time, he felt that it was just one more thing that made him...what had Loki called him? A man out of time. He'd noticed that about this new era he'd awoken in. Although it claimed to have moved past so much in its history, manhood was still something that needed a woman - preferably women - to define it. An old fashioned idea that still held a lot of ground.

"I can see that it does trouble you. That muscle jumping in your jaw and the whiteness at your knuckles says it clearly. Certainly you could have any woman you wanted. Or are you really that foolishly faithful? To a woman long in her grave."

Steve wasn't surprised Loki knew about Peggy, but it still left a bad taste in his mouth. "Don't..." He said in a dark voice, taking a step forward and raising a hand. "Don't talk about _her_."

Loki brought his hands up in that defensive gesture again, palms out, as if to show that he was without a weapon. That he wasn't a threat. Feeling the pull of his words, Steve knew better. Slowly, with his gaze locked on Steve's, Loki moved his open hands forward, to close the distance between them and rest his hands on Steve's hips. Steve swatted them away, and Loki smirked again.

"I'd be gentle, Captain, I promise."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Well, Captain, I've taken maidenheads in my time. Even given one," he said with a lascivious expression. "But someone who's waited so _very_ long, I think that would be quite an experience."

Loki touched him again, and this time he saw his own hand twisted in the long black hair, a wet pink tongue running up his shaft. The real Loki had begun to move just one thumb in slow, gentle circles. Steve hated that he was staring at Loki's half open mouth, and hated even more that the other man was moving his fingers closer to the bulge straining the front of his pants. Steve was distracted again by an illusion swimming in front of his eyes. The zipper of his heavy canvas pants undone, long-fingered hands reaching inside and a man's lips, soft and warm and wet on his cock. It was so vivid, he could _feel_ it. His head rolled back for just a second, and he barely suppressed a gasp. He righted himself hurriedly, but he felt suddenly smothered by his cowl, weighed down by the shield that should have been a part of his arm.

"Why would you show me that?" He asked in a breathy voice that made him blush.

"I'm not _choosing_ to show you anything, Steven." He over-enunciated the name, the intimacy of speaking it, making Steve wince. "I told you. You're seeing what you want to see. Why," he asked, raising one perfect black eyebrow. "What are you seeing?"

This time he boldly brushed his hand across Steve's groin. Rogers looked back again, but Loki's voice purred below him: "The illusion, remember? What do you think my brother would do if he could see us?"

His statement was followed by the harsh sound of Steve's zipper being undone. A graceless little sound escaped him and he wondered if the heavy feeling in his hands was more magic. He didn't think so. Another thing to hate himself for. He didn't think Loki would consider that a victory. At least, not the right kind.

It was over quickly. Loki's lips were as warm as in the image that had presented itself to Steve's mind, but the inside of his eager mouth was so hot and wet, he never stood a chance. His orgasm hit him the third time Loki took the whole of him deep into his mouth. He squeezed his hands tight in Loki's glossy hair. The tension that had been building in him with each vision was released in a short sharp shock of sensation. He felt the convulsive movement of Loki's throat on his head as he swallowed his cum, and then the stars left his vision and he came back to himself - hot, flustered, and ashamed.

Steve hastily did up his fly, avoiding eye contact with the trickster, but he could see him wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. He slouched back down in the dirt and Steve saw they were almost in the same positions they'd been when he'd first climbed the hill. He glanced back down to the clearing the three of them had created only a few moments before. Thor and Stark sitting on fallen logs, watching the jet approaching in the near distance. He flexed his fingers nervously, wondering how he could face them, even if they didn't know (which he was terrified they would).

"You'll have to control yourself now, Captain, I've abandoned our little hiding place."

"Come on, get up," he said gruffly, indicating the jet with his free hand. For a split second Loki didn't move a muscle, and before he knew what he was doing, Steve reached out a hand to help him to his feet.

Loki laughed again, not surprised. "How chivalrous, Captain."

Steve yanked back the proferred hand as though he'd been burned.

"Am I going to have to ask your brother to come collect you again?" He snapped.

Loki made that defensive gesture again and Steve scowled. "Don't be silly, Captain Rogers. I'm confident you can handle me all on your own."

Gritting his teeth and looking away, he tried one more time before the roar of the engines drowned him out. "Keep your mouth shut and get to the jet."

Loki climbed fluidly to his feet, dusting off his knees and the long tails of his elaborate jacket. "Funny, I rather thought..." He was cut off by the rushing of air through broken trees, but Steve watched the movement of his lips and felt uncomfortably sure the rest of the sentence consisted of the words "liked me with my mouth open."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is confronted by a team mate about his odd behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concrit is more than welcome, as always. One or two more chapters to go!

Eventually Steve got tired of waking up from dreams of Loki. Sometimes they would follow the events of that night in the woods - a mortifyingly short blowjob and Cap losing control with the head of his cock buried in the throat of a man who had plotted to enslave humanity. Sometimes it was something that had never really happened (he reminded himself repeatedly as he lay in his thrash-twisted sheets). Those warm soft lips on his neck or his own mouth, his lips wrapped around a long, pale cock, his nose buried in a patch of black hair. Or that slimmer body splayed beneath him, electrical charges everywhere their skin touched, loud breathing in his ear. He couldn't stand it, but he wouldn't give himself the comfort of trying to convince himself that it was some magic of the trickster's that kept him in Steve's mind.

One morning, after another night spent dreaming of the Asgardian riding his cock, biting his lower lip and laughing at the sounds that each movement of his hips could elicit, Steve woke with a shout, forced himself up to a sitting position and scrubbed his hands across his face.

"Enough. Enough! I've got to do something about this!"

He dressed awkwardly that morning. He was in some serious discomfort, but he knew it was temporary and he'd refused to masturbate thinking about Loki. And damn if that wasn't all he could think about every time he got hard. It was getting ridiculous. He was so ashamed of what had happened, so why was it so hard to control himself?

He thought he knew a way that would make him feel better, thanks in no small part to a heart-stopping conversation with Tony Stark. The last time they had briefly been alone together after an administrative meeting at what would soon become Avengers Tower. In the elevator ("my private elevator" Tony never got tired of repeating, even after the charitable donation of the Tower to SHIELD as a base of operations), Stark had instructed Jarvis to temporarily suspend audio surveillance in the immediate area and then thumbed at the keypad. The smooth running elevator slid to a stand-still.

"Cap, you gotta take care of this...this barely restrained anger thing." He spoke with the constant hand gestures he always used, something Steve found very distracting. "What Banner and I have is special, but you don't need to compete for Daddy's attention."

Steve laughed wryly and shook his head. He still found Stark's constant arrogance and bravado grating. He couldn't understand why other people made excuses for him, or even worse, seemed to find it endearing. "Of course, it's all about you, you..."

"Seriously, though, Cap, I'd have let him blow me too." Tony's attention was unrelentingly focused on Steve, who was trying desperately to keep his cool while also collecting his dropped jaw from the floor of the elevator. "Great bone structure, seems like he'd have a great body. Great voice. I'm a sucker for an accent, myself, you've heard Jarvis. He's a catch, in the short term. I did some reading, you know. Silvertongue, they call him, among other things. I gotta know..."

"Sh-shut up! What...!?" Steve shut his mouth with a resounding clack of teeth and took a deep breath, marvelled for a minute that Stark was actually going to let him speak, then started over. "How did you know?"

"Really? Didn't think it would be that easy. Well first off, Rogers, we all have these little things called radios in our ears, and..."

Steve's face went white as chalk and his vision tunneled down to a pinhole.

"Ha! Neat! Whoa there, big fella, keep 'er steady. That was a lie. I lied to you just now. Thought it'd be funny. I was right! Anyway, I thought you were into that? No, really though, it didn't take a genius, although we've been over that. He's some kinda crazy space wizard, and you DID go silent on the comm while you were up there. Plus, the god of lies and mischief had cum on his breath when you both came back down. You should eat less red meat, more fruit. I hear pineapple..."

"Shut up," Steve repeated miserably.

"Don't worry about it, Cap, you should have seen the endless parade - yes, I'm bragging - of men and women who graced the Stark bachelor pad pre-Pepper."

Steve blinked in confusion. "The world only really knows about the women..."

Stark snapped his fingers and pointed at Rogers "Depends on who in the world you ask, old timer. Anyways, the point of this little tea party other than to fill the hole that my morbid curiosity has been burning through me, was to tell you to drop the self-hating, angsty teenager act. You're in a new world now, (mostly) free from your out-dated notions of modesty and hetero..."

"I'm not! I'm not gay!" Steve blurted. "That's why everything about it was so wrong."

Tony's face got deadly serious for a moment, an expression that Steve saw rarely, especially on his account.

"If he..."

Steve waved his hands, knowing immediately what he was getting at. "No, no it wasn't like that at all. I did...want...I just don't think I..."

Tony relaxed dramatically and the smirk came back. "All right, all right, old soldier. Don't blow a gasket, there. Listen, I'm at about my sincerity limit for the day. Whatever you say, I'm just gonna tell you to go to the library and look up Alfred Kinsey. That's K-I-N-S-E-Y. You don't look like the Google type. Then, if it bothers you so much, find yourself a nice girl and wipe that silver tongue clean from your memory."

Stark turned to face front, briskly swiped a space on the touch screen and they continued their descent.

"Stark?" Steve said, still facing him. Tony quirked an eyebrow.

"That was sincerity?"

"Hey! There was a solid few seconds of sincere in there. Not my fault if you don't recognise it, still counts."

Steve smiled despite himself and waited for the doors to open into the lobby.

"Just to be clear, though, it was amazing, right? The morbid curiosity, remember?"

"This conversation never happened," Steve replied through clenched teeth, intentionally ignoring the question.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve didn't even begrudge Tony's advice, honestly. He'd been holding his confusion and frustration in for too long. He felt strange that is was Tony who knew, but Steve had a bad habit of trying to deal with things on his own for too long. But once that floodgate was open, he'd even felt comfortable enough to discuss it - in appropriately vague terms - with Nat. With the question "how do you meet women", he felt better getting a woman's perspective. 

She'd seemed excited that he'd brought it to her. She was so full of suggestions and winking double entendres that Steve could barely keep up. She'd listed off a handful of women they both knew, but Steve had shaken his head. He wanted something that wasn't SHIELD and spies and secret agents and the inescapable weirdness that his new life was mired in since the serum. He wasn't thrilled with the idea of meeting someone in a bar, but what did that leave him? Internet dating was pretty much out, and a bookshop or a coffee shop was more of a dating situation.

"If you're looking for someone to date, you go to a place that fits your interests. Like an army/navy surplus or whatever," she'd said with a grin. "If you're looking to get laid - that is to find a person with whom to have mutually enjoyable casual sex - a bar is pretty much the gold standard. You're Captain America and the Black Widow is your wingman, you can't possibly go wrong."

Steve had thanked her for the offer of help, but suggested this was something he felt less strange doing alone. Natasha didn't quite understand, but as always she was the last to judge. 

So he started spending time at his favourite bar. A place Nat told him was "upscale casual", where people were polite enough to leave him to his drinks in peace without asking for autographs. He still wasn't entirely used to the way women looked at him since the serum, but he trusted Nat when she said he had good instincts and that women would appreciate his treating them with the respect that came naturally to him as much as his looks. He met some women there and found many of them beautiful, flirtatious and receptive, but struggled to find any real chemistry that he found appealing enough to take any further. 

One night there was an unfamiliar woman sitting alone at the bar, apart the regulars. She was wearing some immaculately tailored black dress; a sleek underskirt with a diaphanous overlay that drifted gently around her knees every time the front door opened and closed. Gold bangles hung at one wrist and her dark hair was pinned back at one temple. She seemed to feel his gaze on her and glanced over. Steve smiled tightly and looked away, embarassed that he'd been caught. When a waitress stopped by to take his order he asked for a top shelf whiskey - neat - which she promptly brought and set on a napkin on the table. He thanked her graciously and savoured his first sip. The overall lighting was dim and Steve was thankful for the little coccoon cast by a single tea light in the center of the table. He carefully avoided looking back in the direction of the woman in the black dress, but when his eyes passed her again she stared right at him, toying with a lock of hair and smiling. She winked. Steve blushed and looked back down into his glass with a smile but the click of heels on the tile floor got his attention. She crossed the room with confident strides and he tried very hard not to focus on the length of her legs or the way her dress swirled around her broad hips. 

"Do you mind?" she indicated the free chair across from him.

"Not at all." He was instantly drawn to her. Not for the first time, he reflected on his preference for forward women. Forward people?

"I imagine you're thoroughly sick of strangers knowing everything about you while you know nothing of them, so I'll even the score a little. My name is Delilah Wright. I'm a corporate lawyer in town on business that I'm not entirely free to discuss, and I'm staying at a lovely boutique hotel a few blocks away. I saw you looking at me earlier and was pleased when you had the good manners to look ashamed that I caught you, AND" she paused for effect "I find the blushing massively charming. Will you let me buy you a drink, Captain Rogers?"

All of this was said in a rich, smokey, English-accented voice that left Steve somewhat stunned. Finally, he managed to get out that he wasn't really interested in another drink.

"If you don't drink, you've chosen an odd place to do it. Are you trying to tell me you had some other reason for coming here tonight?"

"They do let me out of the tower once in a while," he dissembled, "and I like to spend some of my time here. There are no TVs on the walls. It sort of reminds me of..."

She let the sentence hang in the air for a few moments.

"Home?"

Steve toyed with his empty glass.

"I could ask them to remove the TV from my room," she purred. "It's really a very lovely hotel."

***

Steve couldn't help but feel eyes on him the whole way back to her hotel suite. He wondered if he would find a copy of some gossip paper on his pillow as the other Avengers did when they caught the scandal rags' attention. The television was still on the wall when she key carded their way in but what he found more jarring was the casual way she leaned on him as she toed off her shoes. He looked down and rested a hand on her back to help steady her. When she turned to face him he instinctively removed his hand, taking a step back to give her space. She tightened her grip on his forearm and closed the distance between them again.

"Would you like to kiss me, Captain?"

"I'd like for you to call me Steve," he said with a playful smile. "Makes me feel less like I'm at work."

She was stroking one painted thumbnail along his forearm, skin bared by a rolled up shirt-sleeve. "You didn't really answer my question, Steve."

"Would you like me to kiss you?"

"I didn't invite you here because I DIDN'T want you to kiss me."

"Well, I've never really been invited back to a hotel room before. At least, not an invitation that I've accepted."

"Is that...are we speaking in specifics or euphemism?"

Steve found it difficult to meet her incredulous eyes, but after a split second she put one hand on his cheek.

"Well, I've never punched Hitler in the face."

Steve smiled gratefully. "That was only ever an actor."

"Well, I've never crash landed an experimental aircraft in the ocean."

A genuine laugh escaped him.

She snaked her arms around his neck. "So we're both experienced in some ways and not in others."

"I mean, it's not that I...I'm not a nun...' he began, but she shushed him by running the pad of a thumb across his lips.

"I would very much like to kiss you now, Steve."

He smiled again through his nerves. 

"Yes, ma'am."

Her mouth was warm and soft on his, and he rested his hands lightly on her waist. Her skin felt soft and enticing through the silky fabrics of her dress. When she parted her lips mid-kiss he followed suit and felt a wave of lust over-riding his apprehension.

"Whiskey tastes better on you than in a glass," he said in a low voice when they parted.

"What an incredibly dashing thing to say!" She exclaimed gleefully. "You are full of surprises! How exactly does a man like you manage to keep out of women's hotel rooms?" She smiled coyly. "With a mouth like that it's a shame you find time for anything else."

She pressed the full length of her body against his and kissed him again, more deeply, searing his mouth with a deft, wet tongue. He tried to concentrate on the feeling of her while avoiding pressing his growing erection against her belly.

"Please don't!" She exclaimed when he tried to move his hips away, awkward with the height difference. "Please, I like it."

She was smiling and her voice was breathy with arousal, giving him the confidence to initiate another kiss, squeezing her against him. As he stroked his hands up her back his fingers found a small button at the nape of her neck. He hesitated, but she reached up and unfastened it herself before quickly undoing every button on his shirt. She gripped the back of his neck to bring him down into another intense kiss, rolling her hips against him until he gasped into her mouth.

Walking backwards, she pulled him towards the bed then stopped, quickly tugging his belt loose from his pants. With another long hot kiss, Delilah undid his fly and pushed his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms before tossing it blindly behind him. He found himself slightly off balance and she used that to her advantage, spinning him and pushing him gently so that he stumbled onto the bed. She bit her lip, smiled and gave him an appraising look up and down before leaning over and placing her lips delicately on his collar bone. 

Steve's eyes slid closed while she trailed kisses along his chest and throat. When the warmth of her lips was gone, he looked again just in time to see her lift her skirt to straddle his lap. She teasingly smacked his hands away when he reached for the neckline of her dress so he settled his hands on her thighs. When she leant down and kissed him this time she caught his lower lip between her teeth. To his yelp of surprise she responded:

"The blushing is charming, but I'm not really a take-it-slow kind of girl. Is that a problem?"

"No. I've had enough take it slow for about two lifetimes." He traced her hipbones with his thumbs. "You're exactly what I want."

Delilah smiled broadly. 

"Lovely. Say that again," she said, nuzzling into his neck.

"I want you," he said, not letting himself stutter or shy away. 

She stood and wiggled out of the dress, revealing a matched bra and panty set in gold satin and a black garter belt. 

"Ta daa! Fair's fair, captain," she said, pointing to his pants. 

Steve shrugged theatrically and stripped off his khakis and socks. Delilah climbed back onto his lap and reached a hand down between them to stroke his cock through his underwear. He panted into her mouth when she kissed him again. He slid his hands up and down her back, admiring the softness of her skin and the firm muscle underneath. She kept stroking him while he kissed her jawline down to her chest. He slipped one breast out of her bra and took the soft flesh of her nipple in his mouth, licking and sucking gently. He was disappointed when she moved her hand away from his cock but then she sighed as her fingers worked inside her own underwear. Steve nuzzled against her throat again. She smelled like amber and leather. He whispered her name as he kissed and nibbled her earlobe. Her head tilted back and he felt the rhythm of her hips change. He slipped the straps of her bra off her shoulders and covered both her breasts with his hands, alternately kneading and stroking the soft skin, laving both nipples with his tongue. Eventually she grunted in frustration and gave his shoulders a shove. He fell back on the bed as she lifted herself up, wriggling out of her panties. She settled back down on his thigh and moaned at the contact of skin on skin. His jaw dropped as she rubbed herself against him, supporting her weight by leaning on his chest. He reached for her hand and slid her fingers into his mouth, licking her juices from her fingers. She rode him shamelessly as her body started to tremble and twitch through her orgasm. Her gasps and moans were almost enough to drive him over the edge but when she yanked down his boxers, slid up along his thigh to sink his cock into her and he felt the muscles inside her cunt gripping and squeezing him he cut off a guttural sound. 

"Let me hear you," she breathed. "It's so good to hear you."

Following her lead, he let each ragged breath carry the little whines and sounds she was drawing from him. She leaned down and kissed him deeply. She clasped a hand around the base of his erection and he felt it slow his ascent to climax. She was focused on him now, watching him intently. He gripped her hips gently to guide her speed and smiled when she started stroking his stomach and his chest.

"You're so warm, you feel so good," he said. 

Steve closed his eyes and was relaxing into the quickly overwhelming sensations when she released her grip on his cock and sped up her movements. Every time she dropped down onto his hips the contact of their bodies made a loud clap. He stopped caring about the noises he was making but he was careful not to squeeze her too hard or thrust too deeply into her. She was smiling too, leaning in to kiss him again. She pressed her chest against his, changing the angle at which he entered her and laughing into the crook of his neck and shoulder when he wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt so tight that he worried for a moment about hurting her but she was murmuring encouragement and he was *so* close to the edge. She kissed him one more time before sitting up again. 

"Steve," that lilting accent, his eyes slid closed and he moaned loudly. There was a shift in the sensations around his cock, in the hands on his body. He opened his eyes again and his whole body stilled. "I told you I'd be gentle. What would your friends say if they could see you now?"

Red lips curved in a smile; gold satin pulled too-tight over a flat muscled chest; shiny black hair tousled around flushed, chiseled cheeks. Loki sat, unmoving, impaled on Steve's cock with his breath still coming fast. Something short circuited in Steve Rogers. So many thoughts flitted through Steve's mind that for a second he thought his head might split. He ignored the mockery. His hands were still resting on Loki's hips, and through the sheen of mad laughter in those grey eyes he thought he could see something insecure and uncertain. Or was he imagining it? He squeezed gently and moved his right thumb in a slow circle over one protruding hip bone through the black garter belt. He made a decision. Steve repeated something he'd done a few minutes ago. With one hand on the back of Loki's neck, he pulled the other man towards him and pressed their lips together. There was a queerly neutral expression on the other man's face, as though he didn't dare to show what he felt, if anything. 

"You also said you wanted to kiss me," Steve said hoarsely. The energy in the room had changed. Steve was proud to have put the trickster off balance. Finally he felt they were on even footing. Muscles and angles were different, but the heat wrapped around him was the same and Loki's lips were still soft and wet. He rolled them until he was on top, pulling his cock out almost completely before slowly pushing all the way back in until his hips were pressed firmly against Loki's ass. 

"You want people to think you're all tricks and lies and nothing else. You think you can take whatever you want, even if it's people." Steve kissed his throat, gently scraping his teeth along the exposed flesh. He'd backed away from the edge of climax. He was in this situation and he was going to take control of it.

"But what if I don't let you take?" He let his whole body move along with his hips, out and in, dragging skin along skin, catching an earlobe between his teeth or licking at a shoulder, mouthing at whatever was in reach. He rested his weight easily on one hand and used the other to pin Loki to the mattress. He started a slow rhythm and was rewarded when Loki's dark head rolled back, straining long muscles in his neck. The noises that came from his mouth were obscene and desperate, but Steve wasn't satisfied. He reached down between them and stroked Loki's cock in time with his thrusts.

Steve gripped the flesh of Loki's waist and drove into him decisively while he shuddered and gasped through another brief orgasm, splattering cum across his own twitching stomach. After that Steve finally let himself go, gave in to the flood of warmth that gripped him, tightening his balls and pulsing through his groin. The relief was intense and he let himself fall to rest on Loki's chest. For a second he thought the other man might push him off, mock him, hit him, storm out. Instead long moments passed in silence. Steve rolled off and climbed off the bed. It wasn't until he had tossed the condom in the bathroom trash and dressed himself again that he spoke to the other man lying on the bed, watching him like a caged animal. 

"You don't have to be whatever it is you're trying to be. You want to tell me you did all this just to mess with me?" he reached down briefly to snap the edge of the black silk stockings, "Fine. But I remember - months ago - when you told me that you wanted me. You think I worry about what my friends would think if they knew I just fucked you? Or are you worried what people would think if they knew you were here because you wanted to be? I know something about being half man and half story. I know you can get lost in between. So I also know that whatever the stories are can't compete with what you actually are. You want people to think you're a monster, but I won't give you that. Alien or god or whatever it is you are, you're a person and you make choices. Usually awful ones from what I can tell; choices that get people killed. And you have to live with the consequences, same as the rest of us. I know something about that, too. If you want to talk about that, fine, come find me again. If you want to play games, keep up the monster act, maybe I'll play my part too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I feel like this isn't quite what I want it to be but is still maybe almost worth posting? The whole fic was sparked by the idea of gender switching Loki riding Steve while wearing lingerie. So, I mean, that happened. I also think there's something in the idea that Steve is so unflinchingly genuine and his refusal to be weird or embarassed about that and how that would stack up against Loki's personality. I know it's a little OOC for Loki, but I'm claiming creative license. Honestly in the movies he lacks a little bit of depth of character in the writing, obvs because he's a villain and not technically human. So I fucked with that.
> 
> I took a million years to post it because I LOVED the idea but now I'm not sure I've quite done it justice, and it will probably follow me to my grave. So I've got that going for me!
> 
> Love some con crit on this if anyone has thoughts. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
